My High School Days
by NamelessHeroine
Summary: Everybody has there high school stories. But none them are probably as crazy as Uzumaki Naruto's. So listen to Naruto as he tells his. SasuNaru
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey this is my first fanfiction, so its maybe a bit crappy. This is a sasunaru, there are other pairings but I'll mention them later. There will be NO lemons, I'm not ready for that yet ' Enjoy the story

Warnings: male/male relationships, language

Disclaimer: Does not own Naruto.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

My High School Days

Prologue

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

This is not good.

This is definitely not good.

I am going to _die_

Surrounding me were hundreds of pissed off girls, each carrying a weapon of a sort. Bats, axes, chainsaws, you name it. (Oh my God is that a spear!? Where the fuck did they get a spear?) Each having an aura of bloodlust. Bloodlust for their target. Their target: Me.

Now you maybe asking yourself 'Why the hell isn't he running?', well I did. I ran for my life. You see I made a mistake while running. Smart me ran into an alleyway. Everyone knows you don't run into an alleyway while being chased. I should know this, considering the amount of movies I've seen with the same scenario. But no. I had to go and forget everything I learned and run into a goddamn alleyway.

Shit, there getting closer.

I close my eyes and back up more. Well, I guess this is it.

Hold Up!!!!!!!!

Ok now you all maybe wondering what's going on and what did I do to get myself into this predicament. Well it all started when I moved to Konoha. I went to the high school and everything was alright.

Until, I met one dark haired, onyx eyed bastard. That is where things started to get a little….. chaotic. This is long story and I'm willing to tell it. So sit back, shut up, and listen.

Where should I begin? Oh yeah, the introduction.

My name is Uzumaki Naruto and this is my story ……….

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Was it alright? Please review and tell me if I should continue or not.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey I just want to say thank you to all the reviews and encouraging me to continue. I'm sorry that the prologue wasn't much though. Well anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy

Warning: male/male relationship, language

Disclaimer: Does not own Naruto

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

My High School Days

Chapter 1

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Come on Naruto, don't look so down. Konoha isn't that bad. It's where your parents grew up after all. You'll go to a new school and—"

Jesus Christ, does this guy ever stop talking?

"Naruto? Yo brat, you listening to me?"

"Yes yes I'm listening, old man." I replied so he can shut up.

"Good. Now as I was saying—"

Ugh there he goes. Well might as well explain a few things. My name is Naruto as you already know and this old guy talking right here is my uncle, Jiraiya. We're currently on a plane to our new _home_, Konoha. And this guy is still talking!

"Are you ignoring me, brat?!" he yelled at me. I rolled my eyes. Seriously, isn't it obvious?

"I'm trying to. Listen, I don't care a about all that stuff. I never wanted to move in the first place. If you're so excited about this place, why didn't you come here alone? I could have stayed with a friend or something." Or a neighbor. I didn't really have that much friends. I'm not about to admit that to the old man though.

He scowled at me before he replied, "Pfft, what friends?" Bastard. "Besides, I couldn't let you stay there. Tsunade would kill me. On the other hand, think of all the sexy ladies over there! I hope there are a lot of them. I have to get material for my new book." He giggled perversely and rubbed his hands together.

Oh I forgot to mention…he writes porn. Perverted old man.

"May I have your attention please," A woman's voice stated in the intercom somewhere in the plane. We must be landing soon. "All passengers must stay seated and buckle up. We will be coming into Konoha Airport soon. Thank You." The intercom clicked off and I felt the plane sway a little bit.

About 5 minutes later, the intercom clicked on again. "Welcome to Konoha, the leaf state."

Damn.

(Scene Change/Time Skip)

We left the airport in a cab to take us to our house. I thought it was going to be in a nice little area that was quiet, and we would have a nice looking house. I couldn't have been more wrong. The cab driver turned into an area that was quite the opposite of what I was thinking. I closed my eyes. This could not be good.

I felt the cab come to a stop. I opened my eyes but kept my head down. I'm afraid of what I'm going to see. So I stayed like that while I got out of the car. I could see Jiraiya's shoes come toward me and stop right beside me. "Well here we are!" My uncle announced cheerily. I slowly looked up and almost gagged.

"_This_ is our house?"

It was….an old rundown apartment building.

The apartment itself is just disgusting. It's grey and pretty tall. Vines are growing along the side where some graffiti was sprayed. Most of the windows are cracked or shattered, some of which looked like it was caused by bullets, which scared me a little. On the ground around the steps was rotten food, a dirty sock, what looked like a condom, bile, and other bodily fluids. That's just the outside. There is no way I'm going to find out what's on the inside.

"Are you kidding me, Jiraiya?! With all the money you make from your little porn books you can't even get us a decent house?" I yelled.

Jiraiya looked at me and glared. "Shut up you little brat. I don't have a lot of money because all my old books aren't selling that much. But that's because there old news. Once my new book comes out of course, I'll be getting cash—"

"Bullshit, you spent all your money on those hookers." I interrupted. He doesn't need to look so shocked. Of course I knew, it's kind of hard not to when you hear all kinds of moans coming from the other room when your trying to sleep. Jiraiya finally snapped out of it and glared.

"They were not hookers! They were just beautiful young women who wanted to spend time with me." He crossed his arms and smiled.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Uncle, no beautiful young women want to spend time with you unless you're paying them. They were hookers."

The old man just did an 'hmph' and walked towards the building. I stayed where I was. There was no way I was going near that apartment. When Jiraiya realized I wasn't following him, he turned around and called out to me.

"Yo brat! Come on, we have to unpack and everything!"

I glared at him and flipped the bastard off. "I am not living in there."

He just looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, Naruto. I know it's a little…unclean on the outside but on the inside it's alright." He gave me a pleading look. I sighed and walked past him towards the door.

I opened the door and walked inside. The old man was right. It wasn't as bad on the inside. We went up three flights of stairs, walked down a hallway, and stopped at a door with the number thirty-five. Everything looked alright so far, besides the outside. Jiraiya unlocked the door and went in, I followed shortly after.

It was…normal. Not great but good enough to live in. The living room was fairly sized. Down the hall on the right were two bedrooms, on the left was a bathroom, and at the end of the hall was the kitchen. Jiraiya popped up in front of me and grinned. "See, told you it wasn't so bad."

I scowled and pushed his face away. The old pervert. He still could have gotten us a nicer place. "Yeah, whatever. I'm getting the bigger bedroom though, old man." With that, I started walking to my new room. Before I could get there, Jiraiya called out to me again.

"Whatever, brat. The people with our furniture should be here soon. So when you get your bed, get some rest. You do have school tomorrow after all."

I froze.

Oh God.

How could I forget?

My eyes widened and I slumped to my knees. I could here my uncle laughing evilly behind me.

Shit.

High school.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I hoped you liked it. I apologize again for the shortness of the last chapter, I hope this makes up for it. Next chapter, Naruto will be going to school.

Please review


End file.
